


Fair Lessons

by emptykitkat



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Coming Out, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Trans Character, but anders is most predominant so thats the one im tagging, its really everyone/sebastian, shipping not a huge part, suggestive thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 10:04:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18519211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emptykitkat/pseuds/emptykitkat
Summary: Feeling as though you need to hide a part of yourself or the people you love will reject you? Anders may not like Sebastian, but he could understand that feeling and how much it hurt.





	Fair Lessons

**Author's Note:**

> So this fic was supposed to be just some short Sebastian love, but I got carried away because I love Sebastian very much and he deserves the best. Also because there aren’t enough fanfics where everyone loves Sebastian even tho im pretty sure they say that all the time in canon

Sometimes Anders hated being a healer. Usually the reason for that was Hawke who had this habit of running around doing who knows what until him and his companions could barely walk. It would be so much easier if he just used some of the potions and injury kits instead of hoarding them for ‘emergencies,’ which apparently didn’t include broken bones and bleeding gashes. But no, he just showed up at Anders’ clinic at night expecting him to put everything on hold to keep his friends from dying.

He didn’t even like Sebastian yet here he was, telling Hawke to stop taking the archer with him until he recovered from the broken rib. Not that Hawke was entirely to blame because Sebastian had kept denying that he was in pain when he was obviously clutching his side, and Anders had to all but wrestle him onto a cot to examine him. Anders was less than thrilled when he realized that obviously Sebastian had broken ribs before but hadn’t come to him for healing for some idiotic reason, so they didn't set right and were too fragile now Anders work had tripled.

After healing Hawke, Fenris, and Isabela, Anders didn't have enough mana to fix everything wrong with Sebastian and he didn’t have any lyrium potions. Anders was convinced that walking to the chantry and back would probably lead to Sebastian injuring himself even more so Anders had to force Sebastian to stay the night at the clinic to he could finish the healing in the morning.

Obviously Sebastian didn't want to be there and the feeling was mutual. Anders was on the verge of ripping his hair out when Sebastian was just kneeling and praying for hours when Anders was trying to work on his manifesto.

At least Sebastian went to bed first.

Anders walked past him sleeping on the spare bed with his neatly folded outerwear and armor next to him. Including that ridiculous belt.

The Andraste belt buckle was what drew everyone’s attention but seeing it off of Sebastian made Anders curious. Why were there so many pouches? It wasn't potions, and lock picks aren’t that big. Nathaniel had carried some of his things in his quiver so why doesn’t Sebastian do the same?

Of course it would be wrong to go through Sebastian’s belt... but it was also wrong to lock mages up on the circle. So it balances out. Kinda. Not really. Anders could feel Justice disapproving but that didn't stop him.

Quietly, Anders picked up the belt and brought it into another room so Sebastian wouldn’t hear and wake up. The first pouch was a lockpick, obviously, and then a bag of coins which was even more unsurprising. Then there was what looked like a chantry charm and Anders was starting to think the archer was truly as boring as he seemed. Some water, food, extra bowstring, and a few things for repairing and fletching arrows. He shouldn’t have expected much but he checked the last, smallest pocket anyway.

From the outside the pocket looked empty but inside it was a piece of paper folded into a small square.

Now that was something.

Anders unfolded the paper and it was... a letter? Address to someone named ‘Sheena.’ Who was Sheena?

He skimmed it and it was mostly formalities and he read it without much interest until he saw three words that hit him like a punch in the stomach. “Princess of Starkhaven?” What?

Anders reread the whole letter with renewed interest, but there wasn't much to get out of it besides that this ‘Sheena’ was the princess of Starkhaven and had joined the Chantry and her parents claimed to be happy but it didn’t really show. Most of it seemed like guilt tripping actually and the word choice was more akin to a formal declaration than a letter to a child.

Silently, Anders returned everything except the letter to the belt and put it back with the rest of Sebastian’s stuff. And he fell asleep excited for the next morning.

* * *

  
“You seem happy,” Sebastian commented as Anders strode into the room to heal him. 

Anders grinned wickedly. “Oh I am.”

Sebastian looked confused but didn't comment as Anders worked on healing him.

“Alright, I’m done, but you might want to stay away from anything that can break ribs for a while.”

Sebastian sat up and nodded. “You have my thanks Anders.”

“Then would you mind me asking something?”

“Sure.”

Anders grin widened. “How’d you do it?”

Sebastian cocked his head. “How did I break my rib? I was fighting bandits with Hawke you know-“

“Not that,” Anders interrupted. “I mean this,” he gestured vaguely, “convince everyone from Hawke to the Grand Cleric you’re some runaway when Starkhaven doesn’t even have a third prince. So who are you really? How are you profiting from this? Are you even from Starkhaven or is your accent fake as well?”

Sebastian paled and Anders looked smug at calling him out.

“H-how did you?” Sebastian stumbled over the words and Anders produced the letter proudly.

“I happen to find this. If you were going to impersonate royalty I would have gone for one of the Starkhaven princes who are actually men. If that wasn't a lie as well.”

Sebastian grabbed the letter and held it in silence for a moment. He looked... far more distraught than Anders had expected. In fact Anders had expected Sebastian to try to kill him to keep his secret. But instead he just sat there. He didn't even ask how Anders had found the letter. It made victory a bit less fun, but once he was rid of Sebastian-

Sebastian looked up at him with tears in his eyes and Anders realized that no one impersonating a prince would carry something around that could so easily expose them.

_Oh maker. He screwed up._

“This... it was the last letter my parents sent to me before they died,” Sebastian explained.

_Oh no._

Anders sighed and sat down next to him. “You... you’re Sheena? Or used to be, I guess.“ Sebastian nodded. “Sorry, I shouldn’t have-“

“No, it’s fine. I shouldn’t have told you all sooner.”

Anders cringed. “How long have you...?”

“Years,” Sebastian confirmed.

“Before they died?”

“Long before.”

Anders suddenly felt angry and wanted to tear up the cursed letter. “So they knew? And they still called you by your old name?”

“They didn't really understand...” Sebastian admitted. “At first they thought it was a phase and that my mind had been corrupted by hanging around wastrels and whores.”

“So why did you keep the letter? It doesn’t sound like you had the best relationship with your family,” Anders asked.

Sebastian looked shocked at the idea. “Because they’re my family! And- and it’s not their fault. They were only trying to do what was best for me and instead of talking to them and helping them understand I turned to drinking and whoring because with enough money and alcohol people will call you the King of Antiva if you tell them to.”

Anders chuckled because during his escapes he’d gotten away with some pretty obvious lies to a drunk audience. “I think ‘King of Antiva’ is a bit long for a whore name. And I doubt you could pull a good antivan accent.”

“It wasn’t a whore name, it was a just a comparison!” Sebastian blushed and tried to cover it by looking exasperated.

Anders smiled and tried to reassure him. “There were some people like you in the circle. Most of the time they had it easy, if you weren’t a trouble maker then the templars didn’t bother learning your name so they didn’t realize if you changed it, and we all wore robes. Sometimes they were tormented, usually by templars who thought they were ‘disgraces.’ Sometimes by other mages who just enjoyed being cruel. During one of my escapes I worked at a brothel in Denerim called The Pearl and sold herbs and potions and occasionally spells to people looking for things that changed their bodies.”

“Was that why they hired you?”

Anders laughed a little. “No, no. I was a healer, you know, I could get rid of any bad itches. And I sometimes worked as a whore. The place wasn’t near as classy as The Rose.”

“Most people wouldn’t describe The Blooming Rose as ‘classy’.”

“By classy I mean you aren’t likely to wake up with a wretched hangover surrounded 3 nugs and a dozen potted plants.”

“Nugs?” Sebastian raised his brow curiously. “I thought this was in Ferelden. Shouldn’t it have been dogs?”

“Might have been. I might have still been a bit drunk from the night before.” That made Sebastian smile and Anders gave himself mental pat on the back for lightening the mood. “But have you ever thought about,” he paused, not sure if he really wanted to change the topic like this but did it anyway, “changing your body with magic?”

Sebastian sighed. “I did. A bit.” He hadn’t yet put his armor back on so he only took a moment to unbutton his shirt.

This this must have been a very vulnerable moment for Sebastian and Anders knew that, but he couldn’t help from being just a little bit distracted by the tanned skin and toned muscles. He was handsome, without a doubt, his bare chest looked like a normal man’s. Except for the scar. The center was at the tip of his sternum and it branched out like lightning at least four inches in all directions. Anders knew scars like these, they were caused by magic.

Anders stared and didn’t even realize he was reaching up to touch it until he did and he yanked his hand back, like he was burned.

Pulling his eyes away from the scar, Anders shook his head. “Sorry.”

“Don’t be,” Sebastian shrugged it off. “It obviously didn’t go as planned, when it happened I felt like I had been shot in the chest. But finding a good apostate in the undercity of Starkhaven is much harder than finding one in Kirkwall. I’m just glad it was only my chest.”

“Was this one of the reasons why your family sent you to the chantry? Not this specifically,” Anders motioned to the scar, “but your identity in general?”

Sebastian nodded and chuckled. “Actually it was this specifically. They thought I was going mad and had become ‘physically self destructive’.”

“Disgusting,” Anders commented bitterly. “It’s your identity and your body. They’re a bunch of closed-minded-”

“They’re my parents!” Sebastian insisted. “They raised me and loved me! They just wanted to protect me, they didn’t understand-”

“That’s not an excuse.” Anders snapped. “Raising you is the bare minimum since no one asked to be born! If someone decides to bring a child into this world they had better be ready to take care of it! My parents are the ones who gave me to the templars. My father was so afraid of having a mage as a child that he called them himself, and my mother just sat there and let them take me. And now they could have died in the blight and I wouldn’t care. Why should I love people who didn’t love me enough to keep me?”

Sebastian stared at the ground with tears in his eyes and Anders thought he might have gone to far. He may not care if his parents were dead, but Sebastian’s were. And despite the fact they didn’t care for him, Sebastian cared for them. And they were gone.

“I know it’s stupid to care so much,” he sighed, trying to rub the wetness out of his eye. “Elthina is always telling me that I care to much about the approval of others. Maybe that’s why I can’t decide whether or not to go back, because there’s no one to impress either way.”

“The grand cleric,” Anders stated with newfound understanding. “She accepted you, didn’t she? And that’s why you stayed at the chantry?”

“One of the reasons,” Sebastian admitted. “She said that only the maker can judge and we are called on to love all and honor the maker and his bride.”

 _Unless you’re a mage_ , Anders thought but didn’t say. They could argue about mages any old time, but right now wasn’t about that.

“I should tell the others, shouldn’t I?” Sebastian had curled into himself shyly and sniffled softly as he bit back tears.  

Anders shrugged, trying to seem casual but spoke gently as well. “You don’t have to, but I doubt they’ll care much either way. Well Merrill may ask lots of questions and Isabel will make crude jokes, but that’ll happen regardless.”

“But… they are my friends. And they deserve to know I’ve been lying to them this whole time.”

“You haven’t been lying,” Anders insisted. “You told them you’re the prince and a brother in the chantry which is exactly what you are. No one else can tell you who you are.”

“I know, and that’s what Elthina tells me, but just because you don’t care doesn’t mean no one will, and what if one of them does? They deserve the truth. The whole truth.”

“They might try to get you drunk, but that’s the worst you’re going to get from them.”

Sebastian frowned. “Unless you’ve had this conversation with all of them, then you can’t guarantee that. And I know for a fact that some people care. I was thrown out of bed and called a liar by enough people to know that it matters.”

Anders felt a tug in his chest when he imagined a young Sebastian seeking approval from drunks and whores when he couldn’t have the approval of his parents, only to be thrown out when he didn’t have the parts someone wanted to have sex with. The idea hit a little too close to home. It reminded Anders of when he was escaped the circle, using his magic for sex and money until someone would inevitably call the templars.

“If you don’t want them to know then I’ll carry your secret to the grave,” Anders promised. “And if you say something and they reject you, then they’re shallow blighters and I’ll stick with you. No matter what.”

Sebastian looked at him, blue eyes brimmed with redness and tears. Anders reached out to gently wipe a tear that was starting to roll down Sebastian’s cheek, as if he could wipe away the man’s doubt with it. He looked so fragile right then. So used to being rejected for who he was even though there was nothing wrong with it. So he kept it a secret and everyday it chipped away at his soul because he could never let the people in his life know the truth without fear of rejection. And every rejection hurt worse than the last and made him want to hide more, Anders understood that feeling at least.

Sebastian looked down and took Anders hands in his own. “Thank you,” he said, voice quivering slightly. “I think I’m going to go pray about what to do, but… I want you to know that your support means a lot to me.” There was sadness in his smile, but a brightness as well, and a sincere devotion that made Anders’ heart melt. Sebastian wrapped Anders in a quick hug before leaving. “Maker watch over you, Anders,” he said as he exited the clinic and left Anders speechless.

It was now almost too easy for Anders to understand how Sebastian had gotten away with being such a scoundrel in his youth. Listening to him talk and watching his eyes up close, and his smile left Anders with the sudden urge to kiss him. Or buy him a drink. Or bend over for him. There were a lot of things Anders would have been willing to do, and he didn’t even like Sebastian.

Well, he didn’t like Sebastian before. Now it was kinda up in the air.

But, maker, being the man’s friend must be a constant trial of wills. Then again, not everyone had a voice in the back of their head saying relationships were a waste of time and making it incredibly hard to get laid.

So either Sebastian was truly irresistible, or Anders was just horny. Could be both, though.

* * *

As far as Anders knew, Sebastian didn’t tell the others. It was a few weeks before he started going on Hawke’s quests, since he had been recovering. He occasionally came to their card games and hadn’t mentioned anything there. He could have just told everyone separately, but it didn’t matter much to Anders. It’s not like it was something that came up in conversation.

Anders felt kinda smug being the only one who knew Sebastian’s secret. It wasn’t a small part thanks to Fenris, who Anders hated even more than Sebastian, and that he was friends with him. Anders liked the idea of seeing Fenris’s face when he found out that Anders was closer to his friends than he was. It also meant that Anders knew something before Varric which didn’t happen to anyone thanks to Varric’s connections and informats. And it was a good secret too, not like the ‘secret’ thing he gave Isabela medicine for.

Time passed and this time Hawke brought Anders along with Sebastian and Isabela to clear some gangs out of low town that were attacking people at night. Mostly they just wandered the streets like normal citizens until they were attacked, which wasn’t the best strategy in Anders’ mind, but it had worked so far.

“I used to be like you, you know.” Anders overheard Sebastian making polite conversation with Isabela. And by ‘polite conversation’ he was preaching again.

“You used to be a woman?”

_Oh._

_He really hadn’t told them._

And as Anders heard Sebastian start to sputter to come up with a response, he did the first thing that came to mind.

Which, unfortunately, was tackling Isabela.

She was prepared, of course, because they had been fighting all night and she had quick reflexes, and was ready to roll into Anders’ lunge so that she came out on top, pinning him to the ground with a dagger already drawn. She looked at him more curiously than threateningly, and Anders tried his best to smile apologetically.

“Care to explain?” she asked, not yet putting away her dagger but not pointing it at him either.

“I- uh, thought I saw someone on the rooftops, someone who was going to shoot you,” Anders lied as best he could.

Isabela looked suspicious, but got up and gave Anders a hand anyway. “Uh-huh. Next time just yell ‘duck’ ok?”

“Right,” he agreed and got up to start following Hawke through town again. They were all staring at him weirdly, but slowly started to move on and as they did Sebastian cleared his throat.

“Anyway,” he continued his discussion with Isabela, “what I was trying to say before was that my family put me in the Chantry because I was giving them a bad name. It was the best thing that ever happened to me. I found peace. I found a purpose. Before I came here, I used to be out to all hours, drinking and whoring. I didn't believe in anything except my own pleasure.”

“Why couldn't I have met you then?” Isabela pouted. “We could have had so much fun!”

* * *

Sebastian arrived late to card night and uncharacteristically melancholy.

“Something wrong, Seb?” Hawke asked, getting ready to deal him in.

“Not wrong, just… difficult,” he frowned and accepted the cards with a sigh. “I’ve contacted one of my dad’s advisors who’s still in Starkhaven to see how serious the situation is. He seems to think I should come back, but I’m not sure if it’s because things are actually going poorly or he just wants so see one of my father’s heirs on the throne. But it doesn’t matter now because he just found a law that said I would have to be married to be take the throne.”

Hawke laughed and made Sebastian raise his brow as to what he found funny. “Sorry,” Hawke chuckled, “but you grew up as royalty in Starkhaven and didn’t know that the Prince had to be married?”

Sebastian blushed, embarrassed. “I suppose it does sound silly, but my grandfather and father were both already married before they took the throne and my oldest brother was betrothed when he was young,” Sebastian explained.

“I thought you were deciding between your vows or Starkhaven. Did you really never want to be married?” Merrill asked, innocently enough.

“I understood that I would probably be expected to marry if I retook Starkhaven, and that I couldn’t do so and stay a chantry brother. But I thought I would at least have the opportunity to keep my vows in spirit. And if I did marry it would be for love, not to take back my city.”

“Well, I don’t know about marriage, but if you manage to really wow me in bed I might think about it,” Isabela offered with a wink.

Anders sat silently, understanding what Sebastian was really struggling with but unable to do or say anything.

Of course a law that required a prince to be married in order to take the throne sounded silly, but it wasn’t uncommon for laws like that to exist for princesses. Not that Anders could say anything, of course, but that wouldn’t be the only issue with Sebastian getting married. Since this marriage would be expected to produce an heir, Sebastian would need to marry another man, and though Anders didn’t know if Sebastian held any preference for either sex, he didn’t doubt that marrying a man would make it harder for Sebastian to be taken seriously as the Prince of Starkhaven. Having an heir would also require Sebastian to be the one who carried the baby, and that presented a whole new set of issues.

Sebastian’s eyes met Anders across the table and Sebastian looked down, ashamed.

“I’m sorry, there is something I must confess to you all,” Sebastian said with a nervous face. They all looked over at him and Anders tried to give him an encouraging smile, but Sebastian was avoiding eye contact with anyone. “I must apologize… I have been lying to you all. It may be a lie by omission but it is a lie nonetheless.”  

“So what is it, Choir Boy?” Varric asked casually enough, as if he expected this all to be some over dramatic build up and Sebastian’s confession to be something as silly as eating the last cookie.

But it didn’t calm Sebastian’s nerves at all. His leg was shaking under the table and he was nervously fidgeting with his hands. With all their eyes on him, he suddenly couldn’t find the courage he had a moment ago and felt very hot and light headed.

“The truth as to why I have trouble getting married and taking back Starkhaven… is well… I was not- that is to say I’m- I mean I don’t-” he choked out half finished thoughts, taking quick, shallow breaths that didn’t help his lightheadedness at all.

“I need some air!” He blurted out and got up so quickly he knocked his chair over and rushed out of the room before he could even notice.

The door slammed shut behind Sebastian and just as Anders stood to go after him, Hawke spoke up, “I’m going to see what’s wrong-”

Then Hawke and everyone else noticed that Anders was already standing.

Fenris narrowed his eyes and scowled. “What are you doing abomination? Because if you think this is a fine time to go make things worse I will tear out your heart and feed it to you.”

Anders rolled his eyes. Fenris was so overdramatic, he couldn’t just threaten to kill someone like a normal person, no, it always had to specifically be about tearing out your insides. “What I can’t be the one who goes and talks to Sebastian? Or would you rather do it because you know so much about running away?”

“But I thought you didn’t like Sebastian?” Merrill asked.

“That’s not the point,” Anders shrugged and waved her off, “I’m the one who should talk to him, just trust me.”

Hawke looked wary and Fenris looked murderous. “I’ll give you five minutes,” he comprised, “then I’m gonna come out, so please don’t make things worse and go all Justice on him.”

“Cross my heart,” Anders promised and took his leave to go find Sebastian.

He hadn’t gone far, in fact he was just around the corner leaning against the building taking deep breaths with closed eyes.

Anders walked up next to him and scrunched up his nose. “Smells like piss out here.”

Sebastian only nodded in response.

Sighing, Anders leaned against the building with Sebastian touching shoulders casually and got used to the smell, since it wasn’t so different from the inside of the hanged man.

“You really don’t need to be nervous,” he tried to assure Sebastian in a soft voice. “I’m an abomination, Merrill is a blood mage, and Isabela stole the Tome of Koslun. If everybody still hangs out with us after hearing that, then I’m sure they won’t reject you just because you don’t have a penis.”

“It’s not just that,” Sebastian groaned.

“Then what is it?”

“I don’t know! I’ve practiced how to tell them a million times, but then when everyone is there I get so nervous. And I don’t want to tell everyone individually, but the only times we’re all together is now, when were at the Hanged Man and I just… I don’t want to ruin everybody’s evening by getting all serious.”

“I think our card nights could use a bit more serious, but if it gets awkward I can light something on fire, or just start reciting my manifesto. That way I’ll be the one who ruins their evening.”

Sebastian laughed at that and looked over at Anders who offered him a smile.

“You guys out here?” Hawke’s voice came before his head peaked around the corner and saw them. “Is everything ok?”

Anders looked over at Sebastian who smiled nervously and nodded. “I think so. I’m ready to head back.”

Hawke gave them a thumbs up and lead the way back into the Hanged Man. They walked back to Varric’s suite where the others were waiting. Hawke, Anders and Sebastian returned to their seats and Anders noticed that someone had picked up Sebastian’s chair and put it back into place.

“I apologize, for my outburst and for leaving,” Sebastian began. “I just- it’s a difficult thing for me to say.”

“Take your time,” Fenris added, “we have all night.”

“Thanks. You see, I- well-,” he started struggling again and closed his eyes. “I wasn’t born like I am now.”

“Of course not,” Merrill smiled, “I would hope you were born a lot smaller, and without the armor. Might have been tricky for your mother otherwise.”

Sebastian blushed and nodded. “Well yes, but what I mean is I wasn’t… born… male.” He said the last part in a small voice, while tugging on the sleeve of his shirt and looking at the floor.

There was a moment of silence at the table while they all registered what they just heard. Everyone looked varying degrees surprised, except Anders of course, but no one looked disgusted or offended by the admission.

“And Anders found this out first because he was healing you?” Aveline was the first to ask the question and break the silence.

Anders nodded because it seemed like an easy enough explanation but Sebastian shook his head.

“No, it wasn’t because of that. He found the letter from my parents where they call me by my birth name,” he explained. “I carry the letter in my armor because it was the last thing they sent me before they died.”

Merrill perked up. “So you picked the name Sebastian? It suits you so well, how did you pick it?”

“To be honest,” Sebastian smiled, “I didn’t pick it. My grandfather told me it’s what my parents were going to name me if I was a boy and I liked it.”

“Hang on,” Varric said, interrupting the cheerful banter. “If you don’t mind me asking, how long have you, well been going by the name Sebastian, I guess?” He asked, uncertain of how to phrase his question.

“I was about eleven when I first told my granddad about it, being a boy I mean, but I didn’t tell anyone else until I was thirteen, after he died.”

Varric narrowed his eyes. “So even after all those years your parents still called you by old name?”

“Ugh, parents,” Isabela rolled her eyes. “Don’t worry sweet pea, you’re not the only one who been through crap like that.”

“No, no,” Sebastian objected, “they just didn’t understand. Really-”

Hawke cut him off and threw an arm over Sebastian’s shoulders to cheer him up and change the subject. “What does it matter? We’re all one big, happy, dysfunctional family right here! Now how about you let big brother Hawke get you piss drunk!”

Sebastian laughed a little. “Well I’d remind ‘big brother Hawke’ that I’m older than him, and I am also an avowed brother to the chantry.”

“Holy wine then!”

Fenris scowled into his glass. “There’s nothing ‘holy’ about the wine they serve here,” he complained.

“Well excuse me, mister ‘Fancy Tevinter Vintage’, but some of us don’t care if the drink tastes a little fishy, so long as it gets us drunk!”

“When he says that he means it tastes like actual fish,” Fenris clarified for Sebastian and stuck out his tongue. “Disgusting fish.”

Anders watched them and smiled. He wasn’t used to things working out and had been ready to fight or storm out or even light something on fire. He was glad be didn’t since he liked most of the people at the table, and Sebastian liked the others. Also fighting someone like Hawke just might kill him.

He did kinda wish he had the opportunity to light something on fire. It’d been years since he burned down a bar. Justice didn’t approve because it was technically ‘arson’ or whatever, but maybe if he was defending Sebastian then it might be ok. Probably not, but whatever.

They were kinda friends now which was a weird feeling because Anders was supposed to hate everything about Sebastian and everything he stood for since he was a chantry brother. But he didn’t. Even Justice didn’t mind him.

Justice did mind when Anders thought about kissing him, and possibly doing more, but Justice was a notorious buzzkill.


End file.
